marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Odinson (Earth-1610)
; ; | Relatives = Odin (father, deceased); Farbauti (mother); Thor (paternal half-brother); Balder (paternal half-brother, deceased); Mammoth (maternal half-brother); Modi (nephew); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0 | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of mischief; posed as scientist | Education = | Origin = Loki hails from Asgard, and otherdimensonial realm inhabitied by the beings known to Earth as the Norse gods. He is the son of Odin and half-brother to Thor. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates 2 #1 | Death = Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = In Asgard Loki is the son of Odin and the giantess Farbauti, who procreated him as part of an attempted peace settlement between Asgard and Jotunheim. Alongside his half-brothers Balder and Thor formed the Warriors Three . Loki fought alongside Thor and Balder during a thousand years-long war against the frost giants. After the victory of the Asgardians, the three participated in a tournament alongside other Asgardian warriors, where he was defeated by Thor while trying to make his half-brother understand that everything had changed. Soon afterwards, he visited his mother, now a prisoner of Odin, who asked him to bring her the sacred Norn Stones (relic extensions of Odin's power). In the process of stealing them, he killed his half-brother Balder with his favoured bow and was banished from Asgard. As Baron Zemo Eons later, in 1939, under the disguise of Nazi supervillain Baron Zemo, Loki waged an attack on Asgard with a coalition army of Frost Giants and Nazi soldiers. He killed Heimdall, feeding his blood the the Nazi soldiers in combination with the power of the Norn Stones to augment their strength. Loki shot Thor with his bow and then attacked Odin, who forced him into the Room Without Doors while Asgard was destroyed. Return However, before going through the portal to Asgard, Loki left the Norn Stones in safekeeping with a young Nazi soldier called Helmutt. Many years later, after Thor had already returned to Earth, Helmutt opened the portal to the Door Without Doors, freeing Loki, who was still a god, unlike Thor and Balder who had been reborn as men. Following the failed Chitauri invasion of the world, Loki conspired with the Liberators to destroy the Ultimates and start World War III per his role as god of mischief. Using his powers over reality, Thor created the identity of Gunnar Golmen, the Norwegian super-soldier program and Thor's past life as Thorlief to make Thor appear insane and turn the Ultimates against him. He also used his powers to frame Captain America for the murder of Hawkeye's family. His plans culminated in the invasion of the United States, where he participated as one of the leaders. Throughout this, he hesitated from using his powers openly, since doing so would enable his father to find him. Despite the careful planning of the Liberators and Loki, the Ultimates were able to turn the tables and kill most of the Liberators and their soldiers. Faced with little alternative, Loki decided to take matters into his own hands to destroy the Ultimates himself. Before he could, the Scarlet Witch used her probability-powers to summon Loki's brother Thor. Faced with his angry brother, Loki attempted to trap him in an illusion, but for unknown reasons, according to Thor, Loki's powers had begun to weaken. After surviving uninjured a direct assault from Thor, Loki decided to simply kill Thor and all the Ultimates by summoning an army of Asgardian monsters, while battling Thor himself. At this point, Loki had lost all fear of Odin and was on the verge of killing Thor before Odin intervened. Odin sent an army of warriors of Asgard to battle the monsters and removed most of Loki's powers, making him vulnerable to Thor's hammer. Without his powers, Loki pleaded with Thor and ranted how he had been merely jealous of Thor and wanted to see him fail. He also pointed out the absurdness of his manipulations and the humor in humans failing to realize it. Thor, not impressed, summoned a huge lighting bolt and banished Loki back to Asgard for punishment from Odin. Loki later somehow escaped Odin's clutches and launched another attack against Thor. He empowered several mortal agents and came to Earth with an army of trolls. His goal was to antagonize Thor to the point where Thor would lose control and destroy the Earth. He nearly succeeded when he killed Valkyrie, Thor's mortal girlfriend whom Loki had empowered. Hela, tired of Loki's games, restores Valkryie to life as a real valkyrie and she killed Loki. Loki was sent to Hel, but immedietly began plotting his escape. Loki either escaped or was at some point revived by Odin when Asgard came to Earth. During the attack of the Children of Tomorrow, Loki died along every Asgardian, except Thor, who is now also the Vahalla, being able to see his ghost and the other Asgardians'. | Powers = Loki originally had the ability to "shuffle time and space" as described by Thor. He can retcon history into anything he desires by either creating events that never happened, such as his mortal identity, or erasing events as if they never happened. He could create copies of himself and summon armies of monsters. In later stories, Loki's powers were retconned to be similar to traditional sorcery. He specialized in creating illusions. He was far more vulnerable to injury. | Abilities = Loki is a master schemer. | Strength = Loki's strength is at least equivalent to Thor's when there are multiple copies of him, other wise it can be assumed that he is weaker than Thor physically. | Weaknesses = Loki is bound by limitations place on him from Odin preventing him from outright using his powers to kill Thor or humans, he seemed to temporarily be able to use his powers at full capacity but it can be assumed that the full use of his power led Odin to be aware of his location and he started to lose his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Thor mentioned in their fight that Loki's powers for an unknown reason had weakened. Various comments made by Loki throughout Ultimates 2 implied that Odin prevented Loki from using his full power and killing Thor. | Trivia = * Only once in the Ultimate Marvel canon has Loki been seen wearing a variation of his trademark horns from the Marvel Universe. Related Articles * Ultimate Thor * Odin (Earth-1610) | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Category:Summoning Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Duplication Category:Power Bestowal